Multi-Colored Coalition Force
FORMER Officials * President - Sam * Vice President - Mars05 * Prime Minister - Dominus Jake * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Sam *''Minister of the Interior''- Link229 * Department of Defence - Iggy ** Generals ***Death ***Lusitancenturion ** Division Commanders *** Hornet Division -matasumouri *** Tiger Division - junner518 *** Falcon Division - themadstork *** Hawk Division - Death. *** Eagle Division - Kaiser Faxlo I *''Minister of Finance''- Mr Noise * Head of Department of Naturalization and Immigration - Junner518 * Supreme Court Justices **Mr. Koala Constitution Preamble The following document outlines the principles, ideals and values held by the Multicolored Coalition Force. This charter and constitution is binding - it is to be regarded as the highest and single most important law in the entire alliance. Article I - Outline of the Empire The Multicolored Coalition Force (MCCF) is a constitutional based empire, coordinated benevolently by the President and Vice President, although they may rule by decree. The Speaker of the Coalition hall (Prime Minister) is the most powerful elected member, and acts as elected Head of State. The Prime Minister nominates the below for election into power: -The Military Commander -The Chief Minister of Interior -The Minister of foreign Affairs -The Head of the Department of Finance Article II - Role of the President, Vice President and Prime Minister The President and Vice President act as benevolent coordinators of the empire. They are to remain predominantly passive, although they may rule by decree when they see fit. They alone may remove a minister from office. Members may request them to consider a minister's removal. In the case of the President retiring, he will be immediately replaced by the Vice President. In the case of the Vice President's retirement or removal by the President, the Vice President and President will decide in concert who shall replace him. All of the above must sign any official document or ministerial nomination to make it valid. The Prime Minister is the most powerful elected member of the empire, and is expected to deal with issues put to him by members or officials in his Office. He shall remain in this position for a maximum of 6 weeks. A member may only assume this role 3 times consecutively. Article III- Role of the Ministers The Ministers are the chief coordinators and directors of their section of The Coalition’s functions. Each Minister must uphold certain responsibilities for the supervision of their ministry: -The Minister of Defense is responsible for maintaining and organizing an effective military, one that can be counted on for the defense and justification of actions toward The Coalition. He/She may appoint officers under his/her command to aid in the welfare of the military. -The Chief Minister of Interior is responsible for the well being of our members, seeing to it that all domestic affairs are taken care of, The Coalition News, and the productivity of The Central Intelligence Agency. They are also liable for the processing of recruits and their coordination. -The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for handling and sorting out any issues concerning The Coalition with the other alliances and nations of CyberNations. He/She is also accountable for appointing the diplomats/ambassadors of The Coalition and signing or presenting of any foreign documents concerning The Coalition. -The Minister of Finance is responsible for the coordination, direction, and distribution of funds to the members of The Coalition. Ministers may install laws they feel necessary for their ministry. These laws may be vetoed by the Prime Minister, President, or Vice-President. Article IV - Behaviour regarding war The Empire is to be considered predominantly peaceful and somewhat neutral. Only the President, Vice President, Prime Minister and the Military Commander may declare war on another alliance/empire or rogue nation. Any member that should attack a rogue nation without permission from the Military Staff may face trial if the President, Vice President, Prime Minister or the Military Staff request. Any member that attacks a member of another alliance without permission from the President, Vice President, Prime Minister or the Military Commander faces an immediate trial or the immediate expulsion done by the Supreme Justice, unless otherwise stated by the President. In no case should a member offer aid to another member fighting an un-approved war. Article IV.1 The permission to declare war: The President /Vice President can declare war on alliances and non aligned members. The Prime Minister can declare war on non-aligned Nations. The Generals can declare war on non-aligned nations. The Lieutenants or Division Commander can declare war on non-aligned nations, which attacked members of their Division. Article V - Election and Impeachment Election votes are to take place in the Election Hall and must be open for exactly 1 week. Every member, if allowed, is eligible for nomination for candidacy by the President, Vice President and Prime Minister. Members may suggest to the said about who should be a candidate. Every member has a single vote. Only and either the President or Vice President remove a minister from power or remove a member's candidacy.The said may nominate many candidates, and may not nominate themselves for re-election. All candidates must agree with their candidacy. Members may vote for themselves, and elections are run by secret ballot in the Election hall, although a member may state in a reply in the forum as to who they are voting for. Article VI - Alliance Relations The Multicolored Coalition Force is a usually peaceful alliance. Any NAP’s can be signed by a member of the Diplomatic Corps. Any other treaty has to be discussed in the Coalition Hall, and has to be signed by the President, Vice President the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and the Speaker of the Coalition Hall. Article VII - Special Alliance-Specific Regulations The MCCF holds a Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) with the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC) Article VIII - Amendments to the Constitution Amendments to the Constitution must pass by a majority of at least 70%, and signed and validated by the President, Vice President, and Prime Minister. History At about 5 to 7 members, the MCCF quickly organized and drafted a new charter with just enough members to fill the standard roles of any alliance and quickly set into recruiting and socializing, and establishing a reputation for not taking any crap from anyone but not starting trouble, and having a very well-disciplined crop of members, thanks in large part to the original MoD, TFS doing such a sexy job of policing MCCF rogues throughout his tenure during most of MCCF's existence(guess who wrote this history) and the great communication between all of the MCCF leadership, and diplomacy practices. MCCF soon found itself with several NAPs and MDPs with large alliances, mostly aligned with members of WUT, and joined the fray on the side of WUT against Aegis in GW3, and was assigned the glorious task of fighting /b/. Although still serving as MoD during this time, TFS relenquished most of his command to members he deemed better-suited for such a need of coordination (yes, I'm still writing this), notably Taun Shakar, Iggy, and Death. (the period is part of his name), who were instrumental in handily dismantling /b/'s military campaign as part of Aegis. With one enemy defeated in under 10 days, the MCCF was instructed to focus its attention on ASC and aiding CXA in gaining the upper-hand against them. In this, despite being able to anarchy most of their ASC targets, the two alliances were unssuccessful, and demands of surrender were issued by ASC. Again, that sexy beast, TFS, reared his gorgeous head and coined what has come to be one of the most notorious phrases in this alliance's history and would carry on past their eventual merger. The official response to demands of our surrender, despite being anarchied, and in a few cases down to ZI and no tech, was "eat a dick." The cocky attitude (not sure if that pun was intended or not), which was shared by the CXA, helped the two alliances carry on through the beating they were taking with high morale, until finally the ASC surrendered after finally being convinced it was only a matter of time until NpO pounced on them too. Amid the rebuilding, on IRC, something that was on everyone's mind was finally said: MCCF and CXA had spent so much time socializing through the war, and working as a single unit, that a merger had become the obvious next step. (I can't verify this, but i have a strong feeling it was TFS...that devilishly rugged image of manliness...that first suggested the merger publicly...take that with a grain of salt, though...the merger thing, not the rugged image of manliness) On April 22, 2007, the MCCF ceased to exist and the MCXA opened its doors. Most of the members, including at least 3 of the originals, Sam, and TFS are still in the MCXA, as well as most of the more notable members from throughout MCCF history, including Death., Taun, olo, and so many others, and even those that have moved on still maintain close ties to other MCCF alumni. See also